<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 a.m. by SSAlias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132958">2 a.m.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAlias/pseuds/SSAlias'>SSAlias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways To Say "I Love You" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Platonic "I love you"s, Pre-Slash, i just miss aa stony a lot, its just fluff bro, made this with the aa universe in mind but it can be any of them really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAlias/pseuds/SSAlias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For them, it's easy to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways To Say "I Love You" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 a.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short and it's been sitting in my drafts for a year. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tower was quiet, as it usually was at two in the morning, and Tony had awakened with a sudden idea for a suit adjustment. It wasn’t much, but the adjustment could make the fluidity of his movement just a tad bit faster, and no matter how minuscule the number, Tony would lose sleep over it. You never know how important a second could be until you needed one after all. So, Tony sluggishly got out of his bed, wrapped in his Captain America blanket he bought from the kids’ section during one of his Wal-Mart discount trips Clint dragged him on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony slowly made his way out of his room and to the elevator. He tried watching the number of the floors change on the small monitor above the floor buttons, but they started to get muddled with the equations in his head. Deciding to practice what he preached, Tony closed his eyes in the hopes of gaining just a few more seconds of sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He startled when the elevator dinged. Slightly dazed, he stumbled into the lab with a loud yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” Jarvis’s voice rang through the room as the lights slowly turned on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Tony responded, taking a seat at one of the tables. “Something up, buddy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Sir. Well, aside from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. I had an idea that wouldn’t let me sleep. Check on everyone else for me real quick?” the brunette asked, shuffling through blueprints and patting around for a pencil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was quiet for a minute while Jarvis scanned everyone’s vitals. Tony knew that sometimes his teammates didn’t like how invasive he could be, but knowing everyone was alright helped calmed the jittery feeling he got whenever he was alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The methodical scratch of his pencil on paper only served to draw Tony’s eyelids further down. His head tipped downward before jerking back upright. He tried to shake the fuzz from his brain, but all that managed to do was disarray his hair more than it already was, his bangs flopping over his eyes. Tony sighed heavily and leaned his head back. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and caused blotches of light and color to swirl around in his vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his hands, he realized he had company. The blurry shape of Steve stood in the doorway, holding what Tony prayed was a cup of coffee. Why didn’t he think of that? He blinked the blurriness from his eyes and swirled his chair around to face the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis said you were up,” Steve said simply, walking closer and offering the cup. Tony happily took it and greedily inhaled its scent, then took a large gulp of the dark liquid. Steve watched, amused, and leaned against the table Tony was working at. “Nice blanket,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time that morning, Tony was truly awake. His eyes widened and darted to his shoulder. Sure enough, he still had his blanket draped around himself. He chuckled softly. “You like it? I could get you a matching Iron Man one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another one? Tony, how much Iron Man merchandise are you going to buy me before you realize I don’t need it? I have the real thing right here in front of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony felt heat rise to his face and he tried to hide it behind the rim of his mug. Steve was smiling at him so fondly, he thought his arc reactor would overheat and explode. Not that that was possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blanket is softer," Tony tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve grinned, "I happen to like your level of softness just fine." He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm going to go sleep for a few more hours. Don't stay up too long, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony set his hand on top of Steve's, "Wouldn't dream of it, Cap." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled one last time before heading towards the door, "Goodnight, Tony. Love you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already facing the table again, Tony called, "Love you too!" to the sound of fading footsteps and the slide of the door closing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There'll be more parts eventually (probably), but until then, feel free to talk to me about SteveTony on Tumblr, Twitter, or Instagram (@cherryskyo) because no one else will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>